


Making a Home Together

by GrammaWhoSaid



Series: DMMD Date Mates [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Noiz, Trans Sei, gender neutral clear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammaWhoSaid/pseuds/GrammaWhoSaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how all the DMMD mates get together and get a house and become a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lot Can Happen in a Year

     The time right after platinum jail is chaotic Mink disappears and Noiz goes back to Germany. Aoba would be lying if both of those things hadn’t hurt him but he had other things to worry about and other people to take care of. Sei fell into a coma after taking down Toue and it is the longest 8 months of Aoba’s life. He visits her every day the others accompany him some times. Ren is still always by his side as his AllMate while Tae-san works on his body. He is so grateful for Ren during these months spent worrying that his sister would never wake up again after everything they had both been through.

     She does wake of course and Aoba is so grateful but her awakening happens shortly after Ren has finally gotten his body. Aoba finds himself torn between helping Ren adjust to life in a human body and helping Sei recuperate and transition. The solution of course is the three spending a lot of time together at the hospital. The three siblings grow nearly inseparable Ren and Aoba getting to finally be with and learn about Sei it’s so nice to have her awake.

     Of course visiting hours are only so long even for family so Aoba and Ren find themselves in the company of the others when they are not at the hospital. Koujaku is the most helpful in getting Ren used to his flesh body with all of its needs and cravings that more often then not annoyed Ren. It was like raising a child at times Aoba felt and made a point to thank his gran more often for teaching him and taking care of him.

     Clear was little to no help in the quest of helping Ren adjust, but they were good company nonetheless. Clear lived the farthest away so Aoba liked going to see them when he could. He worried Clear was spending too much time on their own. Any attempt to bring this up with Clear was met with calm reassurance that they were fine and that they even went out on their own to see Mizuki and Koujaku occasionally. Aoba lets it slide believing Clear, after all the two of them had grown much closer in the last months as well. He was sure Clear knew they could come to him with any problems.

     The Black Needle becomes a place for Aoba to blow off steam and whine at Mizuki while he enjoys a few drinks. It is on one of these nights at the Black Needle that the thought first enters Aoba’s mind. He’s complaining about feeling stretched too thin all the time. Mizuki is humoring him having heard it all before saying it’s Aoba’s fault for attracting others like flies to honey. Aoba just rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh “I wished we all just lived together” he hadn’t meant it seriously but now that the thought was in his head he couldn’t stop thinking about it. This kind of wishful thinking made him feel childish and he did his best to squash the thought.

     A short time after these thoughts begin Ren ends up in the hospital for a few days for exhaustion. His new body could still be weak and Ren sometimes had trouble knowing his limits and pacing himself during physical and straining activities. Ren was roomed with Sei and after some convincing from the two that they would be fine without him he went to stay with Clear until Ren could come home.

     Clear seemed very cheerful at the idea of spending so much time together. It was the morning after his first night at Clear’s that the desire to have everyone live together welled in him once more. This time even more violently than the first time. The sun had woken Aoba and he wondered at how nice it was to wake up like this snuggled up with Clear. Who at that moment opened their eyes and wished him a good morning. Going on to say they hadn’t slept that well in months and how glad they were Aoba-san was staying with them for a few days. That small admittance tugged at Aoba’s heart and prompted him to do something he had wanted to do almost since the day he met Clear. He leaned over and kissed Clear right on the mouth it was just a light brushing of lips but their first kiss nonetheless. Clear’s face immediately became pink Aoba murmured a sorry “but you’re just too cute and I’ve wanted to do that for ages now”. He smirked at the still blushing android who finally got over their shock and leaned in to steal a kiss of their own.

     A few days later when it was time to go pick up Ren it was hard for Aoba to leave. He tries talking Clear into going with him urging them to spend more time with him and the others. Clear refuses Aoba’s request mask dug up earlier that morning and firmly in place. Aoba was worried that Clear couldn’t continue to live on their own anymore but Ren was waiting. Aoba squeezed Clear’s hand and placed a kiss on the nose of the mask and left a promise of a visit left in the air. Behind the mask Clear was crying not knowing what to do about their growing feelings and crippling loneliness. How could Clear keep expecting Aoba to come and see them when he had so many wonderful ‘real people’ in his life that needed him. If Aoba had known exactly how Clear had been feeling at the time he’d have never left Clear alone than would have dragged them with him android strength be damned! But as it was Aoba had no idea besides a nagging feeling Clear was a bit lonely. So he went to go pick up Ren and see his sister the two he thought needed him the most.

    Aoba got a surprise however when he got to the hospital and learned that both Ren and Sei were ready to come home. So he spent the afternoon doing paperwork to get them both discharged and showed up back home for dinner with both Ren and Sei in tow. While gran was pleased to see Sei healthy and out of the hospital after nearly a year she made numerous remarks on the lack of space in the house and that at this rate she’ll never be able to retire having to feed all four of them. Again Aoba thought he’d love to have a place for everyone and leave Tae-san her peace.

     The next week Aoba went back to work having been out ever since Sei woke up and Ren got his body nearly three months ago. Haga was happy to let him have as much time as he needed off. Though he was also glad to have his best (if not only) employee back. This leaves Aoba even less time to spend with everyone. Though Sei and Ren visit him at work often. Sei can’t stand to be inside more than she has to be after finally getting her freedom and clear bill of health. She likes to spend time wandering around shops but particularly likes to spend time at the nearby park. Ren preferred to stay with Aoba at work or go bother Mizuki about his missing tattoos. So Sei gets into the habit of calling Clear when she’s lonely. Clear doesn’t always answer or agree to meet up with her but Sei enjoys the times they do. She finds she enjoys Clear’s company as much as she enjoys Aoba’s and Ren’s.

     Sei asked Clear about their mask once wondering aloud if it was due to some fault in their assembly that made it so they couldn’t filter the air directly or something of the sort. Clear had stammered saying it was more of a fashion choice then anything else. Confused Sei said She thought Clear to be the type to like sundresses and cute hair clips more than gas masks. Clear becomes quiet after that Sei tries apologizing not wanting Clear to be upset. They just brush off the apologies and insisted it was time for Sei to go meet with Aoba and Ren as he was about to get off his shift. Sei huffed but didn’t want to press Clear in case they tried to pull even farther away from her.  Instead agreeing she smiled brightly and placed a quick peck to the nose of Clear’s mask and chirped a goodbye and went on her way. Clear felt just as stunned by Sei’s kiss to their mask as they had felt when Aoba had first kissed them. Clear wanted to be happy that people liked them enough to kiss them but just felt lonelier instead. They were all real people with souls and flesh Clear couldn’t imagine any of them really wanting to stay by their side.

     Aoba had been back to work for nearly a month an entire year since the events of platinum jail had occurred (well a year and one day but who’s counting?). He was at work alone a rarity in and of itself . Ren was off getting more of his tattoos at Mizuki’s and Sei was with Koujaku getting a trim. Her hair had become a bit long to manage after letting it grow out a whole year. Just a trim she had said she really loved her longer hair to go with her new self image. It was on this quite and slightly boring afternoon when Aoba hears the door chime signaling a customer. He looks up to great whoever it is but the words die in his throat when he sees who it is at the door.

    It’s Noiz! In a suit with less piercings yes but Noiz all the same. Instead of a greeting Aoba blurts “we really need a house now”. Noiz raises an eyebrow at that and Aoba blushes realizing he’s just spoken out loud and tries again. “Noiz you’re back?” A smirk from the blonde.

     “Yea Germany still sucks and college was too easy”

     “College?” Aoba tilts his head in confusion

     “Yea I figure I’ve got no excuse now not to make an ‘honest living’ or whatever”. Noiz strides over to where Aoba is still seated leans down and plants a kiss right onto the older boys stunned mouth. “Live with me Aoba”. Aoba stammers.

     “But, but, but” Noiz looks confused and a little annoyed (as usual).

     “No buts I can take care of us. I’m sitting on a small fortune and I can get legal and steady work now. You want to be with me I know it so what gives?” Aoba looks bashful

     “It’s not that simple Noiz so much has happened in a year. I’ve grown closer to Mizuki, Koujaku, and Clear. I have Sei to look after and Ren too with his new human body. I’d love to be with you Noiz but I can’t be with just you. Don’t you see?” Noiz makes a show of rolling his eyes.

     “Is that all? I figured you’d come with a posse. I already like Clear and Mizuki can’t be more annoying than that old man. Ren with a body though is surprising bet he still likes a scratch behind the ears (Insert eyebrow waggle here). Also it’s good to hear your brother is doing better he was in a coma when I split.”

     “Sister” Aoba pipes up eyes bright heart racing “Sei is my sister.” Noiz looks puzzled for half a second then grins.

     “Sister of course so will you and all your… date-mates come live with me?” Aoba jumps up from the desk throwing his arms around the blonde.

     “Noiz you beautiful bastard of course! As long as I can get them all to agree.” And Aoba kisses him long and deep thinking things were finally going to come together.


	2. Dinner at Tae-san's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the Seragaki household to hear a big announcement from Aoba and Noiz

     Aoba is beyond excited to spread the good news and ask everyone to move in together. Haga agrees to let Aoba leave early after he comes back in from a drop off. The blue haired boy is practically bouncing as he leaves the shop Noiz in tow. Aoba is already tapping out a group message on his coil (Group dinner/meeting at my place very important! Bring empty stomachs and open minds <3). he also sends a quick and slightly apologetic message to Tae-san letting her know to expect plenty of company for dinner.

     Aoba and Noiz arrive just as Tae-san is returning from the grocery store (second time of the day she might add). Apologizing Aoba reintroduces Noiz and offers their services in helping her prepare dinner for eight people. She just shoos them out of the kitchen and makes them set the table saying they'll be more trouble than help. she also makes it very clear that there was no way in hell this kid would be living with them too he wasn't even family like Sei or Ren. Aoba had a gleam in his eyes and was bouncing on the balls of his feet "Don't worry gran that is almost exactly what tonight is about." she just gives him a quizzical look and a raised eyebrow before ejecting them from the kitchen.

     Clear shows up first coming through the front door for once knocking and setting their umbrella in the holder by the door.

     "Aoba! Why are we all meeting, what's going?..." Clear's sentence breaks off as they notice Noiz for the first time. "Ehh! Noiz-san are you back for good!?" the excited android bounds over to Noiz and enfolds him in a tight hug.

     "What's with the mask again? Don't you remember we all like to see your pretty face?" Clear ducks away from Noiz and hides behind Aoba.

     "Aoba-san is Noiz staying? Is that why you wanted to talk to all of us?" Clear asks Aoba who after pinning Noiz with a warning glare answers.

     "Yes Noiz is staying and while that is part of the reason for this dinner there is more Noiz and I want to talk to you all about as well." Aoba smiles at Clear and reaches to take their hands into his own. Squeezing Clear's hands and leaning in closer he stage whispers "You know Noiz is right we do miss your pretty face. Besides how can we give you a proper kiss?" Clear flounders head shaking from side to side and babbling incoherently obviously embarrassed. Aoba sighs and touches his forehead to Clear's mask covered one. "It's ok for now Clear I won't press you to remove it but I hope soon you will want to so we can all kiss you properly." Aoba leans away placing a kiss on the nose of Clear's mask an act that is quickly becoming a habit. Clear's shoulders relax and they take one Aoba's hands to hold onto a silent gesture of thanks.

     All heads turn as they hear the front door opening Ren and Mizuki coming inside.

     "Is anything wrong Aoba?" Ren questions before noticing Noiz in the room and giving him a nod of acknowledgment tugging Mizuki in behind him, Who looks at Noiz and blurts.

     "Who the hell is this!?" Aoba realizes that Mizuki wouldn't recognize Noiz by face having never met him only hearing of him from the others.

     "Ah, Mizuki this is Noiz remember I told you about him? He helped out a lot during that whole Platinum Jail mess and went back to Germany right after. Well he just came back here to stay and we have things we want to talk with everyone about after dinner." Slight recognition passes over Mizuki's face before the tiniest of pouts settles on his face.

     "Hey Aoba is your sister, former dog, and perfect android not enough for you that you have to start dating this kid too? Honestly I don't know how Koujaku or I ever get to see you and now we'll see even less of you!" The pout increases ever so subtly and Aoba's face is as red as a beet. He waves his hands in front of himself in defense stammering.

     "It's not that no ones 'enough' for me just that you are all so amazing in different ways and I can't imagine being without any of you!" Aoba puts on his own pout. "Besides you like everyone just as much as I do... well besides Noiz but you don't know him yet." Tae-san calls from the kitchen that dinner will be ready soon she is ignored as Noiz finally joins the conversation.

     "Anyway who are you calling a kid?" Noiz directs his words to Mizuki while sporting a pout of his own.

     "Well you look like a twink to me kid I'm just calling them as I see them." Laughter erupts from the entryway and everyone looks over to see a slightly confused Sei with Koujaku by her side doubled over in outrageous laughter. Chaos reigns for a short time Noiz defending himself trying to say that Aoba was the twink obviously and not him. Aoba tries to ignore everything and bring Sei up to speed with the goings on. Koujaku can still not control his laughter and Clear was trying to scold Mizuki for picking on Noiz. Tae-san did not put up with such nonsense for long and soon appeared smacking all the trouble makers with her wooden spoon and ordering everyone to the table for dinner. They all bashfully made their way to the dining room Koujaku, Mizuki, and Noiz rubbing the back of their heads.

     Tae-san sits at the head of the table Aoba to her right with Noiz and Clear on the same side. Sei sat to Tae's left with Ren and Koujaku on the left with her. Mizuki takes the other end of the table facing Tae which puts Clear to Mizuki's left and Koujaku to his right. Dinner is an affair but even with all the craziness it's the happiest Aoba has been in a long time. Koujaku fights Noiz for the last roll (even though he doesn't really want it). Ren tries getting them to 'play nice' but with little success. Sei shows of her new haircut which everyone compliments and has Aoba wondering allowed if he should get a trim soon too. Tae-san eats more or less in silence a vein pulsing on her forehead the only obvious sign of her annoyance at the shenanigans.

     Dinner finishes and Clear and Koujaku help Tae-san prepare some tea so they can all settle in for their big talk Aoba had called together. As everyone settles down all eyes turn to Aoba and Noiz looking expectant. Aoba nervously starts to explain.

     "Well I've been hoping for something like this for a while now, and I hope you all agree. You see I think this could be really great for all of us. I really believe this would make us happier.' Noiz cuts off Aoba's rambling before he can really get himself going and gets right to the point.

     "I want to buy a house for all of us to live in." Shocked silence permeates the air as everyone tries to process the information they have just received. Clear is the first one to break the silence.

     "Me too Aoba? Me too right? It's ok if I live with everyone. Right Aoba?" Clear's voice catches and they have to remove their mask to wipe at the tears flowing freely down their face. Hiccuping and sobbing they ask again. "Me too right? I want to live together with everyone. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please me too, me too." they are sobbing too hard now for anyone to understand them anymore. Aoba motions for Noiz to switch seats with him and Sei gets up from her seat to come around the table to Clear. Aoba pushes his new seat right next to Clear's and begins to rub their back. Sei squeezes herself right onto Clear's lap both Seragaki's wrap themselves around the sobbing android as best they can whispering reassurances. Sei cries quietly she always cries when anyone else is crying. Aoba is gross sobbing and showering Clear with apologies.

     "I should have known, I should have made more time to come and see you. I'll never forgive myself, so sorry Clear, never again. We love you, I love you" and he just keeps saying it like a prayer 'We love you, I love you' over and over again through his own sobs.

     "Of course you too" Sei is saying as she buries her face in the crook of Clear's neck. She reaches behind her for Mizuki who is currently pretending he wasn't just crying, he takes her hand and instantly she feels more grounded. Noiz scoots closer to Aoba wanting to lend support but not sure how to do so. This was not the kind of outburst he had expected. Ren stands and places himself behind Clear's chair he presses light kisses onto Sei, Clear, and Aoba's foreheads and wipes at their tears. Aoba sniffling looks across the table at Koujaku who looks upset and a bit left out. Aoba reaches across the table, Koujaku meets him half way their finger intertwining across the table.

     "What a mess we all are" Aoba half laughs half sobs. Tae-san takes this opportunity to huff and leave the room exclaiming she couldn't wait to have her house back. Everyone laughs even Clear who is beginning to feel embarrassed about their outburst. they reach for their mask feeling very self conscious about themselves. Sei intercepts their reach.

     "Not yet, please I want to look at you for a little while longer." Clear blushes but relents pulling away from the mask and letting their hands rest on Sei's hips. She leans down and kisses them quickly on the mouth murmuring a 'thank you.' Tears well in Clear's eyes again but do not fall this time. everyone is quite for a few minutes as they all collect their emotions and simply enjoy one another's company. Noiz speaks first blunt and demanding as ever.

     "Now you all have to agree or you're terrible people." Another bought of laughter softer this time and finally the real discussion begins. Ren and Sei agree right away they consider themselves a package deal with Aoba. They are more or less willing to follow him wherever also they both think living all together might be fun, at least make it easier to see all the others everyday. Sei's only condition is that once she starts working (doing what she has no idea) she be allowed to contribute to the household. She expresses not wanting to be a burden to everyone forever. Aoba pinches her cheeks.

     "Deal, but you are not a burden and I'm sure everyone will want to contribute to the household. I mean we can't just let some punk kid be our sugar daddy" Aoba laughs and pinches Noiz's cheeks as well for good measure. Noiz Grumbles rubbing at his cheeks and batting Aoba's hands away.

      "It's not my fault you are all perverts for liking such a young guy. You're practically cougars really."

     Clear is in for the big move that goes with out saying but they vocalize their agreement to the plan anyway. "Me too, me too." They chirp happily fingers drumming excitedly against Sei's hips. Koujaku agrees but solely he assures so that Noiz isn't able to leave him out of things and his lease would be up shortly on his current place anyways. Everyone calls him out on his bullshit and can tell he's actually very excited at the idea of making a home with everyone seated around the table.

     Mizuki is the only hold out he likes the idea but he reminds them all he still has 'Dry Juice' to think of and his place 'Black Needle' was more popular than ever. He lived right above 'Black Needle' and was very dedicated to his business. He was finally talked around to half living with them. He would keep his place above 'Black Needle' and when things weren't too crazy or busy he'd come and stay at the house. Aoba wants to wheedle more out of Mizuki but knows how important both 'Dry Juice' and his tattoo business are to him so tries to be satisfied with what he can get.

     Sei and Ren yawn in near unison and Aoba nows it's time to wrap things up.

     "Ok so until we can find and secure a place who is going to let Noiz crash with them and who's taking clear home with them. He looks pointedly between Koujaku and Mizuki hoping they will come to a calm agreement. Clear worries a fight will brake out and tries to just say they'd be fine going back to their own place until they get a house. everyone in the room shouts at once.

     "NO!" Clear pouts but stays quite while they figure out the arrangements. Secretly pleased at not having to be alone anymore they felt so light and happy. In the end Koujaku agrees to take Noiz with him seeing as Mizuki didn't really know the guy yet. They all agree to meet up at Mizuki's in the morning well everyone except Aoba who has work. Koujaku will simply be dropping off Noiz before finding a spot to set up shop for the day. Mizuki has work too but as he lives and works at the morning meet up spot it's no trouble to drop Clear off with everyone before opening his parlor for the day. with the details more or less worked out they leave so the Seragaki siblings can get some rest.

     The walk to Koujaku's place had been mostly quite so far especially after they parted ways with Mizuki and Clear. Noiz was beginning to get annoyed he knows he and Koujaku fight a lot but was Koujaku really that upset with taking him home? He was just about to pick a fight to find out when Koujaku suddenly turns around to face him. The older man's face a mess of emotions Noiz didn't understand (he still wasn't very good with those). Startled Noiz finds himself unable to react as Koujaku brings their mouths together and kisses him soundly. When Koujaku finally releases Noiz's mouth he rests his head on the others shoulder they are both panting lightly.

     "Thank you." Koujaku whispers hoarsly gripping the younger man's shoulders. There is more he wants to say but is unable to find the courage to form the words. Instead he straightnes up face slightly pink and takes Noiz's hand. "Come on it's late" and continues toward home not looking back or letting go of the hand he holds fingers interlaced. Noiz grins very pleased with himself.

     "You're welcome old man!" Koujaku's shoulder bunch slightly at the comment but he says nothing and they walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Noijaku to send us off! I hope you liked this chapter it's my favorite of the series so far. Smut in the next chapter to kick us off so there's something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> No mink yet but he will be coming two or three chapters from now. I just wanted to write the story of how they all end up in a house together and then it will be ficlet pieces and short stories left right and center. This will be a multi chapter piece but shouldn't be too long but most likely my longest piece for this series. hope you enjoy please let me know how you like things so far or have any questions.  
> Please keep in mind this is not proofread and written in bursts.


End file.
